


Random Story Shorts

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Awkward, Comedy, Crush, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Divergent, F/M, Factionless (Divergent), Four divergent, Funny, Improv, M/M, Magic, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, Yes that tag was necessary, amazing phil - Freeform, antisepticeye, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dauntless, jack septic eye - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Little scene's I think of. Could be bits of my stories that wont be included or just random improv. NO requests, I'll update when I have a new one. Just for fun!I do LOVE using OC's so there may be a few fairly often though not always.I'll most likely name the chapter whatever line from the story sticks out to me the most tbh. Rated as mature because I don't know what exactly is going to be in here lol





	1. For Fucks Sake! - Daniel Howell

Much to distaste, Dan was back in his hometown after being invited to a family barbeque. He was headed to the store to pick up buns, fully incognito in a cap and sunglasses. Though hidden by the dark lenses he felt matched his soul rather well, his ‘weird Kim Kardashian eyes’ darted around on the lookout for anyone he knew.  
As soon as he’d turned eighteen he was so excited to leave the area and he always dreaded returning for any reason. Unfortunately, his mother told him that wasn’t a good excuse so he felt obligated to come anyway.

“Daniel? Daniel Howell is that you?” called a feminine voice. Figuratively shitting his pants, Dan clumsily squeezed himself into the first hiding place available, between the back wall of a photobooth and a brick building. 

“Shit shit shit.” He muttered before holding his breath and waiting a few moments until he was sure she’d given up and left. He poked his head out, ignoring the odd looks he got from strangers as he looked for a woman that seemed to be looking for someone.  
Deciding the coast was clear, he sucked in his slight gut and slid out from his hiding spot. As he rounded the booth to get back on the path he froze as he saw a familiar woman looking at him with an eye brow raised and her arms crossed.

“You know I saw you do that, right?” 

Dan opened and closed his mouth like a fish as color flooded his cheeks, took his sun glasses off now that he'd for sure been spotted. Dropping her eye brow, the woman giggled and relaxed her arms. “I must say I’m a little hurt, I thought we were friends back in the day.” She smiled, but it faltered as she noticed him searching her face. “Do you remember me?”

He did. He definitely did. 

Her name was Raine Abram, she was his neighbor for the majority of his life. And she was his biggest crush as a teen, stereotypical girl next door scenario except that he had actually spoken with her and even hung out with her a few times when her parents invited his household over for a barbecue not much different from the one that brought him to town now. 

He hadn’t seen her since he left to move in with Phil in Manchester at age eighteen. Years later…gosh she had to be 23 at this point, since he was a single year her senior, she’d grown up very well. Her naturally jet black hair was cut into a blunt bob with bangs that worked well with her face shape, wide hazel eyes giving her an innocent look that was complemented by the nude pink lipstick that coated her lips. As for the rest of her…Dan didn’t feel right openly looking but he couldn’t help the flicker of his eyes up and down a couple of times.

She cleared her throat, pulling him from his thoughts, and crossed her arms again – this time looking a little uncomfortable. 

Mortified and flustered, Dan tried to pretend that he wasn’t internally freaking out. “Y-Yeah I do. We were neighbors.”  
Her smile returned, and she put her hands in her jacket pockets. Dan made a slightly exaggerated thinking face, “Raine Abram, right?” he asked as if he didn’t remember her as clear as if he’d seen her yesterday.

After a rather pleasant conversation, and a slightly awkward hug, Dan walked away with the same feeling of butterflies he’d gotten from her as a teen…though back then the butterflies automatically flew down south and he’d greatly reigned in his hormones since then. Thank god for that, because he happened to be wearing some rather tight black skinny jeans at the moment.

Yeah, he didn’t know how he’d have lived that down, IF he’d have lived that down. He’d have had to YEET himself into a river to drown out the embarrassment.

It was bad enough she’d seen him scamper to hide like the rat he was, he thought.

Dan pulled up his hood, pulled the front of his cap lower and pushed his sun glasses higher. He made sure to walk with his head down, hands in pockets.

He was NOT going being recognized by ANOTHER person from his past.

“Dan Howell, I ‘avent seen you in ages!”

FOR FUCKS SAKE!

\-------  
For this one, I was inspired by Dan's true story he told on Younow about seeing someone from his past in his hometown and hiding from them.


	2. Ballet Dancing in Dauntless - Divergent Four/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets of Chicago were grey with frost, factionless people huddled around fire’s in trash cans as they passed their canned food around the circle. Resources were getting low. They didn’t know why but Abnegation seemed to bring less and less with each visit. People were starving to death, and killing each other over a single can of beans.  
> People remained in the same groups together like makeshift families- they would fight and kill others for the good of their own. If you didn’t have a group, you were as good as dead.  
> Trust among the factionless was only between members of the same group. Due to fear of being betrayed, the groups were kept small and close knit. Any slip up that you might be a spy or unfaithful to your group would get you cast out or even killed if they felt you deserved it. Some of the outcasts deserved it of course. People are flawed, greedy and corrupt. Others were wrongly accused, and formed groups of their own. No one wanted a weakling in their “family” as that would reflect on the rest of them, and was likely to get them attacked by another group with stronger members. A group of sickly, small people offered no safety and in the eyes of others was the same as being human targets. Four/oc

–

Long, messily braided hair waved in the wind as the thin, 5’4  woman walked down an ally in a neighborhood that had long been picked clean of all resourses. No one came down this way because there was no reason to.

No one, except twenty-three year old Evangeline Northcott. After glancing around to make sure she was alone, she used a crowbar hidden behind an overturned dumpster to pry up the sewer lid in the middle of the cracked street.

Like she had done for years, she pushed it aside just enough for her to slide into the hole and step onto the latter then pushed the cover back into place. She paid the smell no mind as she carefully descended deeper into the cavern and followed her memorized route to a metal door in the brick wall. With a grunt of effort, she shoved it open-flinching as it creaked at the slightest movement. Once inside, it was clear she was no longer in the sewer tunnels, but in a building.

A dusty closet, to be exact. It looked like it’d been long forgotten, so she was sure her secret entrance to the compound was safe.

She pulled her worn thin beanie out of the pocket of her torn cardigan and put it on, pushing her braid up into it.

Using a shelf to climb up she entered the ventilation shaft that was sturdy enough to bare her mere 105lbs fairly easily, suggesting that the vent had been replaced in the past few years with high quality steel.

As quietly as possible, the woman climbed through the vent- pausing when she heard voices approaching from below witch was thankfully not often due to the late hour. She was sure the place had cameras, so she was confined to vent travel.

By following the scent of the dinner they’d had hours ago, she found the kitchen and after going a bit further she found the canned goods closet. As quietly as she could, she popped the cover off the end of the vent and expertly caught it before it clattered to the floor. She set it aside and slid soundlessly to the floor.

“…well stocked, as always.” Her green eyes surveyed the room as she removed the draw string bag she’d made herself and began to load it with whatever canned foods they had an abundance of – separating each can with just enough fabric to make sure they wouldn’t clank around in her bag.

After carefully climbing back into the vent, she replaced the vent cover from the inside and began to scoot backwards until she could do a K turn and head back to her little room and the door that marked her escape.

Soon she was in the basement of a half demolished house dumping the cans onto the floor. The group of petite rejects gathered around and she opened a can, taking a bite and passing it to the next person.

This had been her routine every week for the past year. She never took more than she had to, and never took anything the stock room was low on.

After all, the Dauntless have to eat too.

The next time she began crawling through the vent, she realized too late that it had been tampered with. The section she was in dropped a bit, separating from the rest of the vent and dumped her to the floor. She leapt to her feet as she heard boot covered feet rapidly approaching her location. Her emerald eyes looked up at the vent that was too high up for her to even hope of getting back in, and she decided her only option was to run.

Evangeline was able to dodge a few black clad people and keep running, making them fall behind. Completely lost and in sight of the cameras her anxiety bubbled in her indented but still slightly muscular stomach.

A door labeled “janitorial” caught her attention, and she ducked inside remaining there until the footsteps passed and she couldn’t hear them anymore. After peeking out, she tried to retrace her steps but she was hopelessly lost in the dimly lit halls. The strings of her bag were cutting into her shoulders at this point due to all the running and the weight of the cans. She hid around a corner as a door opened unexpectedly and someone exited, heading down the hall.

After half an hour of sneaking around she found the door she was positive led to her closet, it was at the end of a dead end hall. The woman was nearly there when she was close lined,  flopping back onto the floor making the cans dig into her back. She choked a cry in pain as a tall, muscular man stepped out from the shadows. He had ice blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair that was cut short on the side.

“Looks like a rat found its way in.” He went to grab her but she rolled out of reach and jumped to her feet, wobbling slightly as she had over exerted herself already.

“Jumpy rat.” He sneered, making a lunge to grab her again only for her to get on her tip toes and twirl out of his reach again. She dashed away but he was quickly on her heels, unlike the other Dauntless she’d escaped from earlier. Evangeline decided to sacrifice the heavy bag and let it fly back toward him, making him side step the projectile. With no extra weight to carry, the woman was able to run a little faster.

A door on her left suddenly opened and she was seized from behind by a male figure that was not the man who’d close lined her, this one was leaner but no less muscular. She recalled the basic self-protection maneuver she’d been taught in school. Solar plexus, instep, nose – the man backed off before she could finish SINGing  only to be grabbed by the arm by the blonde man and slammed into the metal wall beside her. Paniced but trying to keep her head, she used her old ballet knowledge and did a grand battement –a high kick that successfully got him in the chin and made him stumble back.

“What the fuck.” He cursed, rubbing his jaw as he tackled her from behind making her fall face first onto the metal floor. Air rushed out of her lungs as his weight came crashing down on her.

He grabbed her by her hair, making her lift her head to show her face that now bled from her forehead and nose. Evangeline was forced to look up at him, desperately trying to fill her lungs.

“Stealing from Dauntless…not a smart move rat.”  He tugged harder on the braid, making her whimper as tears glistened in her eyes.

She strained her eyes to look over at the other man that had tried to grab her, tanned skin with brown hair…her vision was too blurry to make out his face.

Confident the factionless was too weak to move, Eric stood up and grabbed her thin arm roughly. Her head lolled forward and all strength had left her.

“Where are you taking her?” The leaner man asked.

“To an interrogation room. Got to find out how she got in, and what she took – we need to patch that hole before more RATS” he squeezed her arm, not showing his slight surprise when he felt her bone struggle under his grip but grinning for a moment at her gasp of pain,  “come in and we have to exterminate them.” He dragged her by her arm across the floor.

Evangeline watched through bleary eyes as the other man shrunk into the distance.

He walked back to the bag she’d tossed and opened it, revealing the canned goods and a medkit. He found her old beanie not far behind, it must have flown off as she ran. He frowned down the hall where he could no longer see Eric and the factionless woman.

\--- 2 hours later

“You are gonna stay here until you tell me the truth.” Eric growled into her bruised face. Blood mixing with the layer of dirt that coated her all over.

“I did. That was the truth, I swear!” she sobbed, yelping as he grabbed her hair and yanked it back to force her to look at him. Her tears washed away dirt on her cheeks, leaving paths of semi clean skin down her cheeks.

“I don’t believe you. You RATS never travel alone.”  He delivered a kick to her ribs, reveling in her pain.

“You…” she began, breathing deeply, “have no idea what it’s like out there.”

“Maybe I don’t.” he shrugged, “but at least I have a home, and my existence matters.”

Evangeline glared and spat at him. It landed on his shirt due to the height difference; she watched his eyes grow colder if possible.

“Big mistake, Rat.” He cracked his knuckles and closed in on her.

\---X

Four brought her bag and its contents to Eric in private, proving part of what she’d told him. They investigated the room she told them about and found the door leaning to the sewer. They closed off the entry points just in case she HAD told anyone about her secret way into Dauntless, but her story seemed to check out.

Because of this, Four decided that since Eric hadn’t talked about her at all over the past few days he should probably check and see what had been done with her.

He knew the other leader was capable of horrible things, and had no qualms about who he did them to. But when he checked the interrogation rooms on the cameras, there was no one in there.

“…did he kill her?” Four asked himself aloud, not putting it past the man.

At least a dozen horrible things swirled in his mind, none of which he would wish on anyone but all things he knew Eric could and would do if it pleased him.

Before he thought the worst he checked a few more cameras and didn’t see her anywhere.

“Where are there no cameras?” he furrowed his thick eye brows until he recalled the old interrogation room on the lowest level that hasn’t been used due to its deteriorated state.

If he took her where there are no cameras…

Four’s eyes grew wide and he made his way past a few other Dauntless and down to the lowest level as quickly as he could without drawing attention.

When he reached the door he punched in his code and the door clicked open. He entered and there she was – still dressed thankfully.

Her hands and feet were bound, she was covered in bruises and cuts, blood staining her already ragged clothing. She lay in the corner of the room on her stomach with her face away from the door.

Four went over to her, noticing when he got close that she was still breathing though it was shallow. He jogged over to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled a medkit out of a drawer he unlocked. He was surprised but glad it had been kept up to date even though the room was practically falling apart around them.

He knelt beside her and opened the kit. “Hey, can you hear me?” he said, noticing her flinch at his voice.

“…yes.” She answered softly, sounding exhausted.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help. I’ve got a medkit here with some Erudite injections that can help. I need to move you to assess your injuries and see what you need. Okay?”

“Can’t move….” She gasped, “ribs.”

Four frowned and lightly ran his hand over her side, feeling the breaks.

“…broken bones.” He pulled the injection for that out and stuck her with it.

“I’ve got to set them and fast so…sorry.” He maneuvered her bones, ignoring her scream of pain as he did so. Moments after he set them, they fused back together.

Four gently rolled her onto her back so he could see her better. She had crusty blood on her forehead, a black eye and hand shaped bruises around her throat. He could also see that her shirt had been torn to her navel, bra was cut and there were hand marks on her breasts. Her leggings were pushed low, showing her sharp hip bones that also sported finger shaped bruises.

Four clenched his jaw, rage filling him. “He didn’t-“

“No. He made me think he was going to but…” she gasped for air, “he didn’t. He just wanted to,” gasp, “scare me.”

Four’s tensed shoulders relaxed and he pulled the next couple of injections out of the medkit, injecting them into her throat to make them work faster. The factionless woman took a deep inhale as her lungs healed, internal bleeding stopped but the bruises remained.

“Erudite doesn’t think bruises are important enough to make a serum for so…I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for them to go away on their own.”

Her green eyes looked away from his face to the ceiling, full of tears.

“When was he here last?”

“…a few days, maybe?”  she didn’t look at him as he cut the ties on her limbs.

“My name is Four.  I’m going to get you out of here and keep you as safe as I can. What’s your name?”

Before she answered, she tried to sit up but with her weakened body it was difficult. He carefully helped her to sit up and lean against the wall-she pulled her leggings up.

“Evangeline Northcott.”

He nodded but said nothing else, surveying her body condition with a glance and deciding she was too weak to walk.

As she rubbed her wrists, he pulled off his leather jacket and held it out to her. She zipped it up with shaking fingers to cover her chest. The jacket went to mid thigh on her and the sleeves ended well past her boney finger tips.

Four held his arms out to her, asking without words. She nodded and slid over for him to pick her up.

She dozed off with her head on his collar bone and woke up to being laid on a soft bed. Her eyes flew open, wide with fear – he quickly backed up with his hands up.

“I’m not like him, Evangeline.”

Her jade eyes scanned him, then returned to his dark eyes for a moment. “No…you’re not.” She concluded.

Four thought for a moment, “…You were from Candor, weren’t you?”

She nodded.

“The bathroom is in there,” he pointed to a door off the bedroom. “You can shower while I find you some clothes.”

She nodded again, he turned to leave but her voice stopped him. “Four.” He half turned to look at her. “I…know I have no right to ask anything of you. Especially after all you’ve done for me…”

He smirked, “What is it, Candor?”

Evangeline’s chapped lips quirked up for a moment, “I…I’d like a hair brush…if it’s not too much trouble. If it is that’s fine!” she added the last bit quickly.

“I think I can manage that. I’ll be back by the time you’re done. Clothes _and a hair brush_ will be on the bed. I’ll meet you in the den.” With that, he left.

The factionless waited to hear him leave the apartment then slowly stood up, her legs shook as she stiffly entered the bathroom after laying Four’s borrowed jacket on the bed.

She looked in the mirror at her lions maine of wavy, overgrown hair that was brown with filth. She tenderly touched her black eye, then the bruises on her neck.  Her cheek bones were too prominent, as was her collar bone.

“Disgusting.” She sneered at her reflection with teary eyes. Deciding she could no longer stand to look at herself, she peeled off her clothes and quickly stepped into the stream of hot water.

Evangeline hissed in pain at the scalding temperature but didn’t turn it down, instead she let it cascade all over her- washing away years of filth. The water turned a muddy brown at her feet due to the dirt and blood all over her. She became very aware of the bruises all over her body from Eric’s assault, not just the various hand shaped ones but a lot of various shapes and sizes that dotted her.

The pounding water hurt but it didn’t deter her from grabbing Four’s shower products and scrubbing herself until she felt cleaner than she ever had. It took forever to rinse the shampoo from her hair, now that it was wet she guessed that it was about 34 inches long – since it now fell straight down to her butt or a bit past the top of it. When it dried, the natural waves would return and make it appear a little shorter.

Evangeline combed her fingers through her hair with much difficulty, recalling how she always loved having long hair growing up. But this was out of control.  Four years of no haircuts didn’t do her any favors.

An hour after she got in, she exited and used a soft towel she found on the shelf to dry off.  Again, she looked in the mirror, with the dust and blood gone.  She had dark bags under her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile a little as she noticed that her hair had gone from mousey brown to it’s true ginger color again.

While admiring her hair, her eyes fell again to the hand shaped bruises around her throat. She pushed her hair over her shoulders in an attempt to hide them but it only partially worked.

Evangeline peaked out into the bedroom to make sure she was alone before stepping out with the towel wrapped around her. Her Candor instincts told her she could trust Four but her hard lessons from the other factionless told her to be careful.

As promised, a pile of black dauntless issued clothes sat folded nicely on the bed; and on top sat a brand new hair brush.

A small smile crossed her lips as she picked it up and began the task of detangling her hair.  Soon enough, she was dressed in a black zip up hoodie, fitted black tee shirt, black joggers, black ankle socks and of course she was given the standard black sports bra and panties issued to all female Dauntless.

While she was very happy to have new clothes, she couldn’t help but feel like she was wearing a costume. She was still factionless, just lucky a Dauntless leader took pity on her.

She pushed her damp, slightly wavy red hair back over her shoulders to cover what she could of the bruises and entered the den.

Four looked up from the book he was reading on the couch, eye brows raised slightly just for a moment as he looked at her.

The most striking difference was that her hair was no longer brown, but a shiny ruby color – it was also longer than it looked at first while braided. Her skin was very fair, a few freckles dotting her cheeks and arms. He’d guessed her sizes correctly, having figured she was at least ten pounds underweight for her height though her frame suggested a medium build, instead of the small one she appeared to have.

He didn’t let his eyes linger on her bruises, though it was difficult to not notice her throat. Four had a flash back of the bruises on her breasts and hips, seeing something resembling rage flicker in his eyes Evangeline crossed her arms in front of herself and looked at her socks submissively.

Realizing she saw that, he felt the need to reassure her he that his anger wasn’t toward her at all but words failed him.

A knock on the door made her dash into the bedroom as he stood to answer it. The door closed and the scent of a hot meal brought her out. He sat two plates on the kitchen table across from each other and gestured for her to sit.

“Usually I cook but…I didn’t have time today.” He didn’t tell her he hadn’t cooked himself dinner because he was busy looking for her on the cameras.

Evangeline cautiously sat across from him and waited for him to begin eating before she touched any of it. She eagerly drank from the water bottle beside the tray, closing her eyes as the purified liquid touched her lips.

As hungry as she was, she knew better than to shovel it in or she’d get sick. Four finished his dinner long before she did, but stayed sitting with her as she slowly picked at the meal.

He tried to think of something to talk about, but she spoke up first. “…Hey, um…I wanted to thank you. You’ve been very kind to me, much more than I deserve.” She bit her lip before continuing, “I was so afraid of Eric’s abuse …I didn’t know what sounded worse ; Him making good on his threat-“ she pulled the sides of her hoodie together to cover herself more, “torturing me for his own amusement…or being forgotten about and slowly starving to death alone in the dark.” She looked up from her plate to meet his dark chocolate eyes, “I hope I can someday make it up to you. I am very grateful. Thank you for saving my life.”

Speechless, Four opened his mouth then closed it again, opting for a swift nod instead.

Evangeline continued her meal in silence, not looking up as he returned to the couch and picked up his book again.

\--

To his surprise, she washed both of their trays before hesitantly sitting on the opposite side of the couch.  She toyed with her fingers until she couldn’t suppress a yawn anymore.

Not missing this, Four spoke up. “You can have the bed. I’ll stay out here.”

“No. I’ve taken advantage of your kindness enough. I will not take your bed from you.”

“I don’t mind. It’s okay.”

The ginger shook her head, not budging. “I appreciate your hospitality but I can’t kick you out of your own bed. I won’t.”

He raised his eye brows as he stood, “Okay.” He went to the closet and returned with a spare pillow and blanket.

\--X

The next morning when Four got up to start his day, Evangeline was still asleep. She was curled up in a ball, clutching the pillow like someone was going to take it from her. He wrote her a note and left it on the coffee table, but when he reached the door he heard a whimper escape her.

He half turned to see she was clamy, eye brows furrowed as her pitiful sounds of fear continued – she thrashed a little and gripped the pillow tighter.

She was clearly having a nightmare, he tried to recall what his mother used to do for him when he had one – rare as they were.

Four clenched his fist a few times before slowly reaching out to touch the top of her head to soothe her hair but he stopped short, hesitating. What if he did it wrong and she woke up to him touching her?

Given her past week he didn’t think she’d take well to being touched by him in any way. She appeared to trust him but he didn’t want to risk scaring her and losing whatever amount he’d gained so far. With his mouth in a tight line, he curled his fingers in and left.

Hours later, when she awoke she laid there for a while just enjoying how comfortable the couch was. After she used the rest room, she came upon the note on the table.

**~~Evanje~~   ~~Evangell~~ ~~Evenge~~**

**Eve,**

**Couldn’t spell your name so I’m just gonna call you Eve. I left early this morning to attend to my duties as a Dauntless leader. It’s VERY important that no one knows you’re here – both of us would be in serious trouble. Stay inside. Help yourself to anything in my apartment; I put some new clothes on top of the dresser for you. I’ll be back around six PM.**

**Four**

She grinned at his attempts to spell her name, then flipped the paper over and wrote it out on the back.

 _EVANGELINE. But Eve is fine :)_ She put the note in his bedside table on top of a stack of war tactic books and bomb defusing manuals.

The red head took another long shower and put on the clothes set out for her: a burgundy tank top, black leather jacket, a belt and black skinny jeans. Then did her daily stretches.

The woman looked in the mirror as she brushed her long hair, green eyes lingering on the bruises that would serve as her necklace for at least a couple more weeks. The handmarks on the rest of her body she could ignore because she looked at her body as little as possible, ashamed of the person she’d become since being cast out from Candor.

A frown crossed her still chapped lips as she softly touched the injured skin. She decided to switch the tank top for the black t-shirt she’d worn the night before. It didn’t cover all the marks but it covered more of them, especially with the help of her hair over her shoulders.

Evangeline made herself a light breakfast from what was in the refrigerator, washed the dishes she’d used and stood in her socks in the middle of the den. She raised her stance to demi pointe and began to twirl and step artfully around, frowning as her ankle gave out and she wobbled back to flat foot.

Out of practice.

Ballet was her favorite hobby back in Candor, and one her family actually supported. She supposed it was because of the whole ‘balance’ aspect, Candor’s were all about that.

She didn’t know how long Four was planning on harboring her here, but she really hoped she could rediscover herself while finally somewhere safe.

“Ballet dancing in Dauntless.” She grinned and shook her head before doing some more stretches and trying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a short (Nearly 5000 words!) but I'm considering making this a full story but I'm not positive. I also don't really know anything about ballet so I'm using google to guide me, please don't pick at my logic xD
> 
> There would be no Tris, no war.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give these a whole lot of thought, I just write whatever pops into my head so I apologize if there are any plot holes or whatnot
> 
> I hope you like it, leave a comment and Kudos if you do! 
> 
> Feel free to check out some of my other works! 
> 
> Dan Howell/ OC (Two shot, my personal favorite) https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111091/chapters/37633910
> 
> Antisepticeye/OC kinda - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151127/chapters/35135276
> 
> PJ Liguori/oc - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720831/chapters/36544788
> 
> Jacksepticeye/Oc - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504993/chapters/35993988
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


End file.
